


too shy

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick kiss and then he almost ran away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	too shy

title : Too shy

rating : NC-17

pairing : Gaeta/Zarek

genre : slash, first time

beta: maneth, thanks

disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ron D. Moore, it´s not mine, although I (ab-)use it ;-)in this ff

teaser : Just a quick kiss and then he almost ran away...

 

Too shy

Felix was sitting next to president Baltar and Vice president Zarek. They discussed some of the recent problems on New Caprica, while Gaeta was taking notes of their conversation. They argued about the medicine shortage.

After that meeting, when Baltar had left, Zarek stepped a little closer to Felix.

“Mr. Gaeta…” he started.

“Yes, Mr. Vice-president ?”

“Call me Tom…” he smiled a winning smile.

“Tom.” Gaeta started to feel a little uneasy, because didn´t like the way Zarek smiled.

Zarek lifted his hand and reached out to touch his shoulder.

“You don´t seem to be very happy. Can I do anything for you ? I´d like to see you smile.”

Gaeta cleared his throat. “I don´t know what you´re talking about.” He dropped his eyes.

Zarek´s hand started to caress him.

“When you find out, meet me in my tent tonight at nine o´clock.”   
He left the room.

 

~~~~~   
Felix was confused. He was sure Tom wanted more than just to talk to him.

But he wasn´t sure whether he wanted it, too. Or did he get him completely wrong ?  
He had to find out…  
~~~~  
Gaeta made sure that nobody followed him that evening.

He carefully tried not to meet anybody. His heart beat faster than usual, when he approached Zarek´s tent.

Cautiously he knocked on the “door”. “Tom, are you at home ?”

Zarek opened immediately. “I was expecting you.”

Both sat down at a table. Zarek filled two glases with ambrosia.

“What´s wrong with you, you always seem to be so depressed.” Zarek asked gently.

Felix sighed heavily. “Life´s a piece of shit…”

Zarek gave him a surprised look and lifted his glass. “I´ll drink to that.”

Felix giggled. “Cheers.”

“Have you ever regretted something you´ve done ?” Gaeta asked.

“You´re talking about the prison…?"

“Anything.”

“Yes, some things…”

“I think I missed something in life, but I don´t know what it is, I can´t name it, it´s just a feeling…” Gaeta said and took a sip of ambrosia.

“To me, you seem to be very alone on this planet…few friends, no girlfriend…”

Felix starred into his glass. “True…”

Zarek took Gaeta´s hand and started to caress it. “No lover…”

Felix gave him a shocked look.

“What is it that you are afraid of ?” Zarek asked quietly.

The room started to spin in front of Felix´s eyes. He needed to get some fresh air.

“I´m sorry, I have to go now.” He got up and left.

Zarek wondered whether he´d just made a mistake. Was Gaeta not interested at all or simply too shy to admit it ?  
~~~~~  
Some days later, they met in Baltar´s office for another meeting. During the meeting, Zarek glanced at Gaeta, but he avoided eye contact.

After the meeting was over, Zarek tried to talk to him again in private.

“Felix, I didn´t mean to make you angry. It´s ok if you´re not interested” although he was a little disappointed.

Then something unexpected happened.

Felix´s heart was beating so fast when he kissed Tom. Just a quick kiss on his lips, then he almost ran away.

~~~~~~  
Felix was hiding in his tent.

”How could I have done that, it was so stupid and embarrassing!” Gaeta thought, troubled.

But he remembered every second of that kiss and the taste of his lips…it made him want Zarek so much.

He felt that he got a hard on. Lying on his bed, his hand slipped down his pants…  
~~~~~   
Another meeting, another game of ”glance at me, then drop your eyes” between them.

Baltar never seemed to notice. He was so blind about what was happening on New Caprica. It seemed he didn´t care at all.

That evening Gaeta made a decision: No more running away. He had admited it to himself long time ago and told Jennifer, a pilot from Galactica, who got killed.

Now it was time for action. It was embarrassing to be so inexperienced at his age, but he wouldn´t tell him.

He was so nervous, when he arrived at Tom´s tent. Zarek was surpised to see him.

“Hi Felix, come in.”

This time they didn´t need words to understand each other.

Gaeta wrapped his arms around Tom.

Zarek kissed him. Their lips touched in an endless kiss.

Felix moaned.

Tom reached for Gaeta´s shirt and pulled it off, his pants followed.  
Both naked, they fell on the bed.

Felix was so pretty, hot and hard.

Tom couldn´t resist. His lips moved deeper.

“Oh, gods…!” Felix groaned loudly, when they reached their target.

Tom kept on sucking him and made him go crazy with delight.

Then he feld one finger entering him, a second one followed, he gasped.

Somehow Tom must have hit the right spot which made Felix come in a moment.  
“Ahhhhaa..” He arched under him.

“Now it´s my turn.”

He smiled at exhausted Gaeta, who gave him a scared look.  
“Don´t worry, I´ll be careful.”

At first it was more painful than pleasant, but when he got used to it, he didn´t want to stop.

He felt his thrusts deep inside him, heared him groan…he was almost there again, so was Tom.

Then Gaeta felt him come, and that pushed him over the edge.  
~~~~~~~

Felix was laying next to him, out of breath, eyes closed, smoking a cigarette.

 

“I can´t believe it, I frakked with a man.” He giggled in disbelief.

“That was your first time, wasn´t it ?”

“Yes, it was."

“Is that the reason why you ran away, because you were afraid of it ?”

“I never told anybody, except one woman who´s dead now…” Felix said “…but I´m sure I´m gay. What about you ?”

“I never thought of having sex with a man until I ´d been in prison.

Then I found someone, who liked me, I liked him and we ended in bed together.”

At first, I ran away like you, thinking a straight man shouldn´t do such things, but after a while, I thought who cares.”

Felix nodded.

“When did you get that tiger on your chest ?”

“After I joined the fleet, I was so drunk, I didn´t realize it until the next morning.” Gaeta shrugged.

“But I´m not the person you really want.” Tom suddenly said.

“What ?”

“I noticed the way you look at Baltar when he´s not paying attention. You seem to want him, too. Maybe more than you want me. It´s ok.” Zarek said.

“I´m sorry, you may be right, but he´s not interested in me.”

Tom kissed him. “Then don´t think of him anymore.”

the end


End file.
